1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention relates to a driveline component for a motor vehicle including cored passages. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention pertains to a reaction shaft support of a motor vehicle transmission having cored passages and a related method of manufacture.
2. Discussion
The intermeshing metal elements of a driveline unit of a motor vehicle, such as a transmission, transfer case and the like, must be adequately lubricated to avoid undue wear and premature failure. It is well known in the art to provide fluid passages through various elements of a driveline unit to insure sufficient lubrication. The provision of fluid passages may be complicated by particular part geometries.
In its simplest form, a fluid passage for an element of a driveline unit consists of a drilled hole extending perpendicular to a flat surface of the element. Such holes may be easily manufactured with a drill press, for example, without the need for a dedicated manufacturing operation. In situations where such a simple bore will not suffice to provide a fluid passage other, more complicated methods have been heretofore employed. In this regard, multiple manufacturing steps are generally employed for providing sufficient fluid passages in elements of complex shape. For example, where it is desired to provide a fluid passage between a radially extending face and an axially extending channel, a first hole is conventionally drilled radially through the element to intersect the channel. Next, a second hole is axially drilled through the face to intersect the first hole. The outer end of the first hole is subsequently plugged. It has also been proposed to form fluid passages in such elements of complex shape through a single drilled hole extending through the face of the element at an angle intersecting the channel. Such an operation typically requires a dedicated workstation. Furthermore, drilling access for such an angled hole is often restricted.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved method for constructing a component of a driveline unit of a motor vehicle to include a fluid passage.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a reaction shaft support for a motor vehicle transmission which includes a fluid passage having a radially extending cored portion and an axially extending drilled portion.
In one form, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a component for a motor vehicle transmission. The method comprises the general step of casting the component to form an axially extending cylindrical portion and a radially oriented face. The cylindrical portion defines an axially extending cylindrical channel and at least one radially extending aperture intersecting the channel. The method further includes the step of forming a generally axially extending aperture cooperating with the radially extending aperture to define a fluid passage between the front face and the cylindrical channel.
In another form, the present invention provides a reaction shaft support for a motor vehicle transmission. The reaction shaft support includes an axially extending cylindrical portion defining an axially extending cylindrical channel. The reaction shaft support additionally includes a radially oriented face. The reaction shaft support further includes at least one fluid passage extending between the front face and the cylindrical channel. The fluid passage includes a cored aperture radially extending from the cylindrical channel and a drilled aperture axially extending from the front face to the cored aperture.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.